


The Path to Atonement

by eternityunicorn



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Reunion Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Unicorns, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternityunicorn/pseuds/eternityunicorn
Summary: Long ago, Elijah Mikaelson courted the object of his eternal affections, but then she left him. Now, nearly two hundred years later, he finds her in an unexpected place and finds himself in an unexpected position, when a bargain is struck to help her atone for the past. She is now his for the next month, but she could be his forever, if she says three little words: I love you.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. The Night She Left

**Author's Note:**

> I always like to do a little welcome speech at the start of a new story. I don’t know why, but I do. So here it is: welcome readers, new and old, to this new work of mine! Yes, it is another Elinity (Elijah x Eternity - my OC) fic but one with some hints of Klanity (Klaus x Eternity). 
> 
> Not to be negative, but I’m probably going to regret putting a fourth WIP in circulation, before finishing at least one of the other ones first. Ugh! Ah well, I’m just excited to share! ^_^
> 
> Speaking of Klanity, I want to let those of you who’ve been reading In the Dark to know that I’m a bit stuck on the next chapter, therefore it’s completion is slow going, but I swear I’ll have the next chapter out soon...er...hopefully. 
> 
> Also, as an update on the other WIPs in circulation, Plot Rivera is almost finished, just two more chapters and it should be finished. With The Hunt of the Unicorn, of which I’ve posted several chapters in quick succession, I have no idea still how long that story will be, but since I’ve posted several chapters for that one recently, I’m probably going to focus more on the other two stories for a bit, along with this new one, which I’m actually ahead on with four completed chapters already. 
> 
> So, that’s what’s going on. 
> 
> As always, I continue to appreciate everyone who takes the time to read and enjoy my work! I love all my readers! I hope you enjoy this new fic! Thanks and happy reading!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

**New Orleans, 1820**

The party at the Mikaelson Mansion was in full swing. The handsomest, wealthiest men and the loveliest, richest women came from all over the city to partake. There was laughter, dancing, and drunkenness in abundance inside the ballroom, where all the guests, all dressed in their best velvet and silks, had gathered for an evening of raunchy camaraderie. Elegant music played and people swayed, circled, and glided around the room, while others watched from the sidelines, engaged in gossip.

Elijah Mikaelson saw her, shimmering and glowing in that otherworldly way of hers, on the opposite side of the room. She flashed every now and again like a mirror catching a ray of sun, catching his eye right away. He could see her plainly between the bodies as they moved between them. Her sapphire eyes caught him in their sights and teasingly, she continued to move along the line of dancers, disappearing behind them intermittently. Drawn to her almost supernaturally, he mirrored her, following her on the other side with predatory excitement.

His sharp eyes never loss sight of her as they teased each other this way, in sight but never coming together.

Then at the end of the line of dancers, the pair finally met, hesitating at a short distance and smiling secretly, as if nobody else knew that they were in love with each other.

Elijah wasted not a moment longer that briefest pause in taking her by the hand and rushing off with her to the upper level of the mansion. She giggled girlishly the whole way and he joined her in her merry laughter, the kind that was of utter fondness that came from budding romantic love.

Soon, in the shadows, away from everyone and everything, the Original had the lady pressed against the wall with him pressed against her intimately.

Tonight was the night, after a several years chase. One look into those ancient, sparkling jewels she called eyes and he knew she was his everything. He was ready to commit his immortal live to hers, if only she’d admit her own affections for him and thusly allow him to escort her to his bed for the night and every night after.

“Mr. Mikaelson, I think that this is not appropriate of a gentleman and a lady,” Eternity spoke in a hushed, giggling tone. “There will be such talk amongst the rabble!”

“Let them talk,” he murmured back, pressing further into her, if only to get as close as possible given the miles of fabric that kept him from touching her soft, bare flesh. “I don’t care what things they have to say about my fervent desire for you, Sweetheart. I only want to spend the rest of my days wrapped up in you - every bit and piece that is you, Eternity.”

She smiled and readied herself to answer in what the Original knew was the affirmative.

“Ah! Let him shag you, love,” called Niklaus Mikaelson drunkenly, who’s voice cause the would-be lovers to startlingly turn to look at the repressed hybrid. “Maybe then Elijah will cease to bore me with his incessant need to be a fool in love. It’s rather nauseating, let me tell you!”

The younger Mikaelson had a pair of corpses of unknown young women laying between him on a loveseat, even more hidden away from everything and everyone than the almost lovers.

Elijah recognized them as the twin daughters of one of the most influential aristocrats in New Orleans. Their once heathy glowing skin was now gray and dull with death. Their matching hazel eyes were voids now, while the rest of the young faces were frozen with fear - the last thing they felt before their untimely deaths.

Klaus’s face was smeared with their blood and there were drops of crimson upon his fine clothing too.

The mood shifted immediately from the passion of lovers to outrage of an heroic warrior and the exasperation of an older brother.

“Your brother is at it again, Elijah,” said Eternity to him. “Killing for sport and not for hunger.”

“Yes, so it would seem,” replied Elijah, as he observed his little brother smirking and then biting into the wrist of one poor victim to devour every last drop of blood.

That one must have not been quite dead yet, but would be momentarily.

He didn’t approve of Nicklaus’s actions, of course, mostly because his antics always brought unnecessary trouble that the older Original had to deal with. However, he couldn’t say that he completely condemned them either, particularly when the chaotic Mikaelson was at the very least trying to be discreet as he was now.

Making up a story for the young women’s disappearances would be easy to create, such as they ran off with a gentleman or they left the party early with Elijah and Niklaus feigning ignorance as to their whereabouts.

However, Eternity, of course, cared more about the unnecessary taking of innocent life than she did about anything else. She understood the necessity of the hunt and hadn’t an issue with it, so long as vampires only took what they absolutely needed. It was the excess that Niklaus in particular indulged in that she couldn’t abide by.

More so, she also venomously disagreed with Elijah’s indifference to his little brother’s antics. He typically didn’t care what he did, so long as they didn’t affect him personally or affect their family’s stay in New Orleans in any way.

The budding lovers had many arguments about his brother and this indifference he had about his actions. It had proved to be a major road block in their courtship, which was why it had taken Elijah so long to take the next steps. He simply couldn’t forsake his siblings, certainly not Niklaus nor could he bring himself to care about unnecessary deaths in terms of the greater good, only in selfish terms he and his siblings’ wellbeing.

Yet, Eternity wanted him to be better, to think about more than his family’s survival. She wanted him to be more noble than he actually was. His penchant for noble behavior and for morality was a facade.

His beloved knew that. She was not easily deceived. She was in possession of mystical powers that could see into the very heart of a person and know everything about them. She knew the truth of his heart, which was why she wanted to see his nobility to become the truth, because it wasn’t a complete facade. There were seeds of truth in it.

Which was why she shot a deadly glare at him over his casual response to his brother’s gluttony. It wasn’t the first time she had done so and usually it lead to an argument. However, this time proved to be different. The glare she gave him had an air of finality in it that immediately worried him.

Then, instead of saying anything to him or doing anything about Niklaus, Eternity simply pushed past Elijah and stormed off, heading for the stairs and surely the exit.

His whole world crumbled in an instant.

In disbelief that she was leaving, the older Original gave chase after the irate ethereal beauty. “Eternity! Wait, please!”He called after her, following her downstairs as she fled.

“No, Elijah, I will not,” she called back quickly, as she went. “I’ve had enough! You have said that you would deal with your brother, yet I have seen little improvement! He’s still dropping more bodiesthan are necessary! Innocent people are dying for his amusement and not for his hunger! And you, you do not give a damn, despite telling me otherwise!”

With those words, he could feel her slipping from his grasp and he was helpless to stop it.

Elijah didn’t know what to say, but he was desperate to keep her. He’d never known a love like the one he shared with Eternity. He knew he’d be completely shattered if she left him forever. He didn’t want to know such pain, pain he had know countless times before. He only wanted to know utter happiness - a rare thing in his life.

Once the shimmering lady reached the bottom of the stairs, she quickly moved toward the front exit. However, the desperate vampire was not ready to simply let her get away. He used his vampiric speed to intercept her, pulling her back around just as she reached for the door handle.

“Please, don’t go,” murmured Elijah in order to not make a further scene. “I promise you that I will make this right, whatever it takes.”

“You keep saying that, Elijah,” she whispered back coolly. “Yet, nothing ever changes.”

With that, before he could do or say anything else, Eternity fled into the night, disappearing into the fog that had settled upon the land and vanished from his life...forever.

**To Be Continued....**


	2. Meet Me in the Ring

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

**New Orleans, 2013**

Elijah was sitting at his desk reading some of Shakespeare’s Macbeth for a bit of evening leisure time, when Marcel Gerard came in with an excited expression. Curious as to why the younger vampire and honorary Mikaelson was there at such a late hour, the Original looked up from his reading to greet him, “Good evening, Marcellus. You’re out fairly late tonight. Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

Marcel frowned at him, but wouldn’t let his elder’s teasing jab deter him. “ Very funny, old man. I’m actually surprised you’re still awake. I mean, it is past nine o’clock. I thought you were usually tucked into bed by eight.”

The Original smirked playfully.

“I came by, because I just came from that new club that opened up in Algiers,” the younger vampire said with unusual excitement. “You know, Midnight Paradise?”

Giving him a bored, uninterested look, Elijah replied, “Yes, I’ve heard of it. It’s a place for degenerates, like Niklaus, to go when they’re feeling...amorous. It’s certainly not my sort of social scene. So, why should I care, Marcel?”

“Well, everything Saturday night, they have this challenge,”explained Marcel. “It’s a cage fight with one woman against anyone who dares to accept the challenge. A lot of people have tried to beat it, but none have succeeded.”

Elijah found he was even more uninterested, not that he was even remotely so before. He pretended to get back to reading as he said, “I still do not see why I should care.”

Marcel sighed frustratedly and then blurted, “Eternity is the one issuing the challenge!”

Immediately did the honorary Mikaelson have the Original’s attention.

For nearly two hundred years, Elijah had not even heard whispers of the shimmering lady that had walked out of his life. He had thought about her constantly over the years. She hadn’t ever been far from his mind, even when he would take new lovers.

To hear her name, to know that she was near, was unfathomable. How could Eternity be in the city and he never hear of it? How could she have hid from him for any amount of time in New Orleans? In the town that he and Niklaus governed together?

Disbelief filled him.

It couldn’t be true.

Marcel was mistaken.

“That’s not possible,” murmured Elijah, immediately getting to his feet with his book dropping onto the desk’s surface. The thud it made barely registered. Urgency overtook him, “Tell me you’re lying, Marcellus.”

The younger vampire smiled crookedly, “I thought you’d like to know. I know she was something special to you back in the day.”

There was a pause between them, before the Original looked Marcel straight in the eye and said, “Show me.”

And that was how the two vampires found themselves inside the sleaziest club Elijah had ever been to.

With Niklaus as his brother, he had been to several.

From what the Original had gathered in his initial research into the club when it first opened, it was an establishment for the supernatural factions of the city, one of neutrality in the bad blood between them. Hate fueled violence against anyone inside the club resulted in immediate expulsion. Everyone who entered had to play nice.

However, certain violence was quite allowed within its walls - the pleasurable kind. There were people paired off or in small groups that were engaged in all sorts of debauchery. Typically someone scantily dressed was tied up with ropes or chains with a partner or several using whips or paddles or riding crops to inflict pain, sometimes using each interchangeably. There were also audiences who, gathered around the people playing these sexually charged games, watching them with utter fascination.

Cracks of whips and cries of pained pleasure echoed from every corner of the rather sizable club, leading Elijah to wonder just what in seven hells was Eternity doing in such a place? This sort of thing was so far beneath her that it was unfathomable as to imagine her being here by choice. Surely she was being forced, but then, who could force the most powerful creature in existence to do anything, let alone participate in this sort of thing?

“Come on! This way,” Marcel called back to him, leading the elegant vampire through the crowds, toward the back of the club.

Growing more curious by the second, Elijah followed him until they reached an even bigger crowd of people, this one surrounding a giant octagonal cage that was elevated above the audience. The Original could see the two bodies clearly inside the cage, engaged in a sparing match. The sharp thuds and resulting grunts of blows connected echoed over the crowd.

This was certainly different than the other activities going on in this place, thought the ancient vampire ad he observed the fight.

Then a flash of white inside the cage caught his eye immediately — Eternity!

One of the fighters was her. She was dressed in a stretchy white crop top and leggings with black fingerless gloves upon her hands and a black blindfold covering her eyes. Her absurdly long white hair was tied up in one big braid to keep it out of her way as she blindly fought a rather beastly male that was all muscles and didn’t seem to have many brains.

Elijah didn’t pay further attention to her opponent and completely focused upon the ethereal beauty that had escaped him so long ago. His mind whirled with questions, but hadn’t any answers. He hadn’t any idea as to what she was doing there or why she was fighting a man that had not a chance of defeating her.

“From what I was able to find out,” Marcel explained, speaking at a slightly louder volume because of the lively crowd around them,” she showed up not long after the place opened and issued her challenge: anyone can enter the ring and face her in combat. If they defeat her, then she belongs to them. You have no idea how many men — and women — have entered that ring, just to try and claim her as their own. Yet, nobody has been able to beat her!”

That didn’t explain the purpose of this venture of hers. However, at least, he knew the rules of engagement.

Elijah watched as the man Eternity faced was quickly knocked out of the competition, quite literally. With a single roundhouse kick to the chest, the big oaf’s large form collapsed to the floor with such a loud thud that it could be heard plainly, even with all the noise.

The crowd around them burst into a loud cheer, bouncing around in excitement at her victory.

Still, he barely noticed, determination filling him as he decided his course of action.

He stripped off his expensive wool outer coat, unwound his scarf from his neck, and grab took off his suit jacket, handing everything off to a questioning Marcel. He didn’t even bother with the younger vampire. He simply charged ahead toward the cage, prepared to win the challenge Eternity had set forth and get the answers he so desperately desired.

As the defeated man was dragged out of the cage by a couple of club security guards, Elijah was entering it. He stood by the door that closed behind him and watched her as she sensed his presence, though it didn’t seem as though she knew who he was specifically. At least, she gave no indication that she did.

Elijah unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves just past his elbows. He didn’t speak, not wanting her to know who was in the cage with her just yet. He wanted to win the challenge before he revealed himself.

Without hesitation or warning, he attacked, using his vampiric speed to close the distance and throwing a swift punch toward her face.

Having supernaturally sensed him, she moved quicker than he and blocked it when her hand shot up to grip his fist before it connected. Then the lady twisted it back and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

He was forced to slide to a stop before he collided with the fencing that enclosed them.

“You will have to be better than that to defeat me,” Eternity smirked confidently.

She was as formidable as she’d always been, Elijah reminded himself. Yet, he was undeterred. He would win and then he would claim his victory. He’d known her for quite some time before she had fled him. Therefore, he knew her well enough to know just how to defeat her in combat.

The Original moved again, engaging her in a bit of hand to hand sparing, sufficiently blocking each of her punches, just as she blocked his own. They danced this evenly matched way for several minutes, until Elijah managed to grab her fist and spin her around off kilter with her arm bent behind her back in such a way she could do nothing to retaliate. Then he shoved her forward into the cage with his body pressed into her to keep her pinned.

She struggled against him and nearly escaped him.

“Hello, Sweetheart,” the Original murmured against her ear with a low rumble, in order to disarm her and thus win her challenge.

Eternity ceased her struggling immediately and breathed out quietly in surprise, “Elijah?”

A bell rang from somewhere above them, signaling his victory. The crowd erupted into a mix of cheers of excitement and jeers of disappointment at not getting a chance to win the ethereal beauty’s challenge.

Yet, neither person in the cage noticed them. They were frozen in this private moment, one of tense reunion that was filled with uncertainty.

Elijah released Eternity from his hold and she slowly turned around, taking off the blindfold as she did. Her sapphire eyes as ancient against her youthfulness as he remembers were wide with her shock, her fear, and her lust. Her shock, and even her lust, he could understand why they were present, but her fear? He didn’t understand why she was afraid. He’d never given her a reason to fear him. Though, even if he had tried to install fear into her, she wouldn’t have actually been afraid of him - ever.

So, why was she showing fear now?

He was about to question her, but before he even opened his mouth to speak, Eternity was pushing past him and fleeing the cage. She moved down the stairs and through the bustling crowd, leaving Elijah to chase after her.

“Eternity, wait,” he shouted as he followed her, the moment taking him back to the last time she fled him. Though, this time, he grabbed his effects from Marcel along the way, as he pursued her.

She wouldn’t escape. They had a deal since he had won her challenge and she was going to honor it, even if he had to chase her to the ends of the earth.

Just as Eternity was going to disappear behind a red curtain at the back of the club, another woman appeared there and intercepted her.

The woman was familiar to Elijah, as she came between him and the ethereal beauty, grinning at both of them.

She was a powerful witch known only by the name Calypso. She was gorgeous with caramel colored skin and long curly hair that hung around her shoulders. Her eyes were ice blue with a mystical element that was just as extraordinary as Eternity’s deep sapphire ones. She dressed like a Victorian pirate - corset, leather boots, and all.

He surmised that she was the one who owned this...charming establishment.

“Your Majesty, why are you off in such a hurry?” Calypso smiled in a sly, almost malicious way, her voice heavily accented, but not one that the Original recognized. “I heard the victory bell ring and came out to congratulate our winner. Yet, I find you here, running away.”

Eternity said nothing. She merely sighed defeatedly.

Upon hearing the honorific that the witch used to address the pale lady, Elijah knew that Calypso was not a witch of this world, but of another. Only people from beyond the stars called Eternity by royal title.

Then, with a knowing chuckle, Calypso acknowledged the Original with a bright expression. “Ah, so you must be the winner,” she said as she sidled up to him. “You are a handsome one.”

“Your Majesty, why do you run from such a handsome man?” The grinning witch turned back to the shimmering woman, who refused to look anywhere but the floor. “I certainly wouldn’t be running away, but running toward a man this beautiful!”

Instead of confronting Eternity right then, he turned on his charm and spoke to Calypso, “Madame, I’m Elijah Mikaelson. You may have heard of me or perhaps my siblings.”

“Ah, yes! An earthy immortal of a bygone time, created from the blackest of magic,” she replied giddily. “I know of you, Mr. Mikaelson. Of course, I do! I also know of your history with my beloved queen. No wonder she ran away. The man who’s heart she broke nearly two hundred years ago returned. I wouldn’t want to face any of my exes either, if I do say so, especially under these circumstances. But her you are and now you have won ownership over my queen!”

Elijah frowned deeply at that last part. Ownership? What the hell did that mean?

“Yes sir, for a bit of helping on my part in a most grave matter abroad, Her Majesty and I struck a deal.” Calypso explained, upon seeing his confusion. “She owed me a favor of my choosing and so I brought her here to compete in a challenge that has brought me a great deal of money. Now, once a contract had been signed by yourself and my queen, she will belong to you, sir — for all time, if you so wish it.”

Elijah now understood why Eternity had ran from him. Perhaps she thought he had known the terms of the challenge and had come to claim her as some sort of revenge for leaving him all those years ago. If that were true, however, he would be rather insulted as that was more something Niklaus would do than himself. He had more class than that.

He needed to speak with the ethereal beauty, before he accepted any sort of arrangement.

“Madame, before contracts are signed, may I please have a word with your queen?”the elegant vampire asked the witch politely.

Calypso grinned, “Of course, sir. Just in back is my offices. You may have your talk there and I will join you in a few moments.”

Elijah thanked her and then looked at Eternity, who still refused to look at him.

She knew she couldn’t get out of this now - they both did.

Therefore, with brief hesitation, she begrudgingly lead him into the back of the club, to Calypso’s office, where he shut them in.

The time to talk was now and he had much to say.

**To Be Continued....**


	3. A Deal Struck

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

Calypso’s office was actually rather spacious and modern, especially for a woman with a fashion sense almost two hundred years out of date.

It had the same yellow brick walls as the rest of the club with a red door on either side of the room. One lead out into the club and the other mostly likely lead outside. There was a modern desk in the corner with a tall modern office chair, as well as two red couches that faced each other on each side of the space.

Elijah gracefully sat down upon the couch on the left, crossing his legs and resting his elbow on the arm, while rubbing his fingers over his lips contemplatively as he observed Eternity.

She was unchanged from all those years ago, but that was to be expected from an immortal creature such as she. He wasn’t changed either for the same reason. Immortality kept one young and spry. The lady was still as ethereally beautiful with shining grace in every movement. She glided across the floor instead of simply walking, each step always measured and always regally graceful...

...even as she fidgeted and paced like a predator caught in a cage. She also furiously muttered to herself, “Damn you, Calypso, for this! Damn you...damn you to hell!”

“Perhaps you should sit down,” he suggested gently.

Eternity paused to glare at him, “Thanks, but I think I’d rather remain standing.”

“Well then, maybe you can explain what’s going on here?” Asked Elijah. “Specifically, how you came to be subjected to this contractual arrangement?”

“That’s easy,” the ethereal beauty replied, as she continued to pace. “Calypso is a nymph and a trickster. I knew when I asked her for help that the price would be steep. I should have known it would be something absurd that she would ask of me. Yet, contracts are contracts, deals are deals, and even though I am of a higher station than Calypso, even though she answers to me like all my subjects, I am still bound to honor agreements made.”

“Is that why you ran?” He asked her next carefully, averting his gaze momentarily, before looking up at her again. “When you found out that it was I who won? Because you are now bound to me and my whims?...And you don’t want to be?”

Eternity paused in her pacing to look at him again, “I don’t want to be bound to anyone, actually. The fact that it was you to whom I am bound specifically is pure coincidence. Though, I did see Calypso talking to Marcellus.”

She stopped talking as she went into a state of deep thinking. She mulled and calculated. It was plain upon her face. Then once she reached a conclusion, the lady’s face brightened with horrified realization.

“Perhaps it wasn’t a coincidence after all,” she whispered almost inaudibly. “Perhaps Calypso planted the seed.”

“Talk about me often, do you?” Elijah teased with a smirk.

The immortal queen shot him another glare and rolled her eyes exasperatedly, before admitting, “I only spoke of you once, just once, and it would seem that girl took it upon herself to reunite us. She is a rather hopeless romantic, believing in soulmates and star crossed lovers and the like. Now that I think about it, it certainly explains why she had been so animate about setting up shop here in New Orleans. Though, I hadn’t thought much of it, at the time, since I didn’t think you were still here...after all these years....”

Elijah was elated by the fact that she had spoken about him to her friend. It meant that he was on her mind still, at the very least on an occasion, despite having parted many years ago.

“Well, I did leave the city for about a hundred years and returned to it just a short few years ago,” he told her casually. “Therefore, you weren’t completely wrong in your thinking.”

She shrugged and nodded distractedly, still pacing and distracted.

It was clear to him that she was uncomfortable with his presence. It seemed to make her fidgety and nervous, though he didn’t quite understand why. She had never been that way with him in their shared past. It was, therefore, odd to see her behave this way.

From what Elijah could see when she would turn around in his direction, she was contemplating something. She was deep in thought, thinking about something with the greatest intensity.

Then, abruptly, Eternity had finally stopped pacing and even turned to him fully. She gazed at him with determination, steeling herself to speak of something greatly important. However, she never got the chance to say whatever it was, leaving the Original to be curious.

“Well, I hope you two were able to chat a bit,” Calypso said as she came bounding into the room joyously, “because now, we shall talk about the contract that will bind you two together for as long as Mr. Mikaelson determines.”

Elijah thought about this contract. Of course, he understood that it was mystical in nature, something that left him feeling a little uneasy. Magical contracts never bode well, at least not in his experience. He was almost certain that it would somehow backfire spectacularly on him.

Yet, he still found himself intrigued, despite his reservations.

Though the Original didn’t necessarily want Eternity to be bound to him like a slave, this was an opportunity to reconnect with the woman he had loved so completely - and continued to love with all his heart. Maybe, just maybe, they could mend what had been broken and find themselves drawn back together again.

“So, Mr. Mikaelson, what are your terms?” The otherworldly club owner asked with a sly, amused grin shot his way.

With the way that nymph grinned, he was certainly uneasy about accepting anything from her.

Elijah looked at Eternity and the lady looked right back at him with a wide eyed expression that was filled with trepidation. She feared whatever his plans for her were. She practically begged him with her eyes not to accept the deal set forth.

However, his hesitations about this didn’t outweigh his desire to reclaim what had been lost to him so long ago. He knew he would accept the arrangement, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t renegotiate them to put the ethereal beauty’s mind to some ease - and his own.

“I’m not inclined to subject my ‘prize’ to any sort of slavery,” the ancient vampire declared. “Therefore, I propose a different arrangement.”

Calypso gazed at him with childlike curiosity. She leaned in as if she was on the edge of her seat, waiting for whatever he was about to suggest with innocent excitement.

Eternity had a bit of curiosity written on her youthful face also, but she tried hard to hide it beneath feigned indifference.

It was amusing to the Original, remembering all the times in the distant past when she would display the same behavior whenever she was attempting neutrality to hide her curiosity. He thought it adorable then and he still thought so.

“I want you, Eternity, to come live with me for a month,” said Elijah softly, looking at his prize directly. “You will be mine as already dictated by the terms of the challenge set forth, for that time and only that time, then you shall be free to leave, if you so choose.”

Eternity scoffed at him, as if she found his wishes to be ridiculous, “You say you do not wish to make me your slave, Elijah. Yet, you wish to possess me and make me your captive. Surely you jest, sir.”

He frowned, “I’m quite serious, actually. Besides, it’s not as if you have any say in this matter. As you’ve said, you are bound by the agreement you made with our lovely host here. Therefore, whatever it is I wish, as the victor of your challenge, is binding, no matter how ridiculous you may find my request.”

The lady opened her mouth to protest, but stopped short.

“Fair enough,” she conceded with a sigh.

“So, we are in agreement, yes?” Calypso grinned widely.

“Aye....”

“Yes, Madame.”

With a bit of instantaneous magic, a scroll of parchment appeared into the witch’s hand from thin air. She unraveled it with a quick flick of her wrist, at the same time as an ink-less quill pen appeared in her other hand, and presented both to Elijah.

“Here you go, handsome,” flirted Calypso, as she handed the two items over. “Sign this contract and your wish for my queen shall be granted. The object of your desire shall be yours to posses, to command, to rule over, as you see fit.”

A small lap desk appeared over the vampire’s legs as he took the parchment and pen from the sly nymph. He found the contract was perfectly written out the exact way he had spoken his wishesin an elegant script that he hadn’t seen in at least two hundred years.

With one final glance at Eternity, who silently pleaded with him to not sign the contract again in one last ditch effort to sway him into reconsidering, the Original quickly added his signature to the appropriate place at the bottom of the document.

There wasn’t a bit of hesitation in him now, not with the terms discussed and agreed upon. Sort of. Only determination to win the lady’s hand forevermore filled him, nothing else.

Said lady looked less thrilled, but was resigned to her fate as his companion for the next month.

“Excellent!” Calypso exclaimed excitedly, snapping her bony fingers to make the parchment, pen, and small desk disappear. “Your wish is now bound with written word, Mr. Mikaelson. My queen is now yours to do with as you please for the next thirty days. Do enjoy her...company...well.”

As the trickster woman laughed at her own suggestive words, the ethereal beauty shot her a death glare.

“You will meet your end by my hand for this, Calypso,” growled Eternity after the nymph, as the club owner turned and headed for the door. “This I swear!”

“Promises, promises, Your Majesty,” said the club owner, as she practically skipped away. “You should have known better than to seek my help. Now you must live with the consequences!”

As Calypso left the room with an echoing laugh of great amusement, the irate queen was alone with an equally amused Elijah.

“I know she didn’t actually mean company, but truthfully, that’s all I’ll ask of you - for your company,” the Original reassured the lady. “Unless, of course, you seek more from me, but not before. I won’t even dare lay hand upon you, unless I have your permission to do so.”

The shimmering lady looked at him and then rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

“Should we have a safe word or maybe a code phrase?” She retorted, sarcastically.

Elijah smirked then, liking the idea. He knew exactly what expression he wanted to use, “Yes, that sounds lovely. How about we use the phrase ‘I love you’, hmm?”

She balked at once.

“I was only jesting,” Eternity replied immediately. “Besides, you know that I — You know how I feel about you. Not even all these parted years could change that.”

With the upmost seriousness and softness, the Original nodded, “Of course, I do and I feel very much the same way. Yet, we never did actually speak our feelings, if you recall, which is why it will be special when you eventually speak them to me.”

The ethereal beauty rolled her eyes at him again with a short laugh, “We shall see about that, Mr. Mikaelson.”

He shrugged, “Yes, we will. Also, I was not jesting. If you use the phrase ‘I love you’, that will signify you giving me permission to achieve a more intimate form of company, just as Miss Calypso had implied. Until then, I will not lay hand upon you. You have my word.”

Eternity looked as though she might protest, but in the end, decided against it. Instead, she sighed defeatedly, “Deal.”

“Good — !”

The sound of a hungry stomach grumble interrupted him, resulting in him looking at her inquisitively and her responding with a sheepish glance.

“When was the last time that you ate?” Asked Elijah.

Eternity thought for a moment, then answered, “Not since yesterday. I’ve had a busy twenty four hours. There was an incident that needed my attention and I simply forgot about eating anything.”

“I know that you are immortal, but you shouldn’t starve yourself, nonetheless,” the Original frowned deeply.

The lady went to argue, but never got the chance.

“We can take a walk to a little place I know, not far from here, and get a bite to eat,” said Elijah authoritatively. “Then we will go home.”

Eternity gave him an annoyed look, before ultimately conceding, “Very well, but you’re paying for dinner, sir.”

The ancient vampire chuckled, “Of course, Sweetheart. Shall we?”

**To Be Continued....**


	4. At the Jazz Club

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

After informing Marcel, whom had been waiting for him out in Calypso’s club, of all that had occurred in the hour since winning Eternity’s challenge, Elijah escorted his lady out onto the streets, leaving the younger vampire to his own devices. He lead her in the direction of the small restaurant he had in mind for a late night dinner. He didn’t dare to touch her in any fashion as promised nor did she try to touch him in any way.

Even with the boundaries set, their walk to the restaurant was tense and awkward due to the past that looked over them. They hadn’t seen each other in nearly two hundred years and things hadn’t ended in good terms by any means, hence the existence of tension between them.

Still, the Original found that he couldn’t help but reminisce about the late night strolls they had taken once upon a time. They had certainly been easier and touching hadn’t been a restriction as it was now. Hand in hand, they would walk these streets, laughing like best friends and exchanging flirtations like intendeds.

Those bygone days were complete opposite to this one. Now, they were more like passing acquaintances. Neither knew what to say exactly, yet desperately wanted to say something, of only to break the tension. They glanced at each other, moved to speak, and then thought better of it, leading to more awkwardness, more tension.

“So, where is this place you’re taking me?” Eternity finally managed, elevating some of the tense awkwardness.

“A little jazz club I know on this side of the river,” replied Elijah, relieved.

The lady smiled slightly, “Of course. It would be somewhere music is playing. You always were happiest anytime there was music...and order.”

“Yes, music - both listening and playing - has always been my greatest joy, but then again, it’s also yours, if memory serves,” he agreed, fondly. “Order, on the other hand, is certainly preferred, though difficult to maintain at times. I do find myself happier when there is less chaos and more tranquility.”

“Which is why we get on so well,” the ethereal beauty replied, her smile widening with affection, before she could stop herself. “We at least have those two things in common.”

The Original smiled, “Yes, at the very least.”

The awkward tension was completely broken between them then. They, at once, became more companionable as they made their way to the location Elijah was leading them to: St. James Infirmary.

The jazz club had opened recently as a place of neutrality between the factions of New Orleans. It was the perfect place to bring Eternity, given her status as a peacekeeper, to show her that the city wasn’t as divided as it had once been. Though, if he were perfectly honest, that was not quite true, especially ever since the Mikaelsons had returned to town. The city was still very much divided into tribes. Still, at least the club would give the illusion that all was peaceful between the supernaturals of New Orleans.

Once inside, Elijah and the lady in his company were treated to unity amongst the factions, whom danced and drank together, and live jazz music. He escorted her to the bar, where they sat together on barstools, while he ordered burgers and fries for the two of them from the bartender, as well as a glass of wine for Eternity and a glass of whiskey neat for himself.

“This is quite the place,” the ethereal beauty said as she admired the liveliness around her.

She was so enamored with the upbeat atmosphere that she began to move in her seat to the rhythm of the music the bandwas performing. It was adorable to see, especially for a wise three millennium old immortal.

“I thought you might enjoy it,” the Original replied, his focus completely upon her.

Eternity was as enthralling as ever and it didn’t feel like there had been a two centuries separation between them, as if there hadn’t been a pause at all. This felt as it had always felt - an easy sort of companionship with a love deeper than the deepest ocean.

It amazed him and he knew that she was probably feeling the same way, given how she had more or less confessed to still loving him, despite all the time that had passed.

Elijah wanted to reach for her in his love. He desired to touch her as the moment swept him up and it almost had him acting impulsively. However, he recalled their agreement and kept himself from violating the terms.

Then he was distracted from his thoughts, when Eternity suddenly got up from her seat and ventured onto the dance floor. She began to dance amongst the other people, right in his line of sight. The ethereal beauty swayed and bounced and moved about jubilantly, while being surrounded by others.

The Original watched her intently, enjoying the sight of her being happy and carefree, a wonderful thing given the circumstances. It remained him of those bygone days when they had been that way together - happy without care.

However, the joy he felt was quickly over taken by the more unpleasant feeling of jealousy, as he witnessed some young fool step in to dance with Eternity. The bastard didn’t simply move about next to her, but he boldly dared to put his hands on her hips and guided her into sensual sort of movements with their bodies in inappropriately close proximity.

The young man, who looked like a bum with shaggy blonde curls and torn up jeans, smiled at the ethereal beauty and she dared to smile back, as if she enjoyed the boy’s attention. She didn’t even try to put space between them.

Elijah wasn’t jealous of the boy himself since the whelp was very far beneath Eternity and therefore, hadn’t any real chance with her. He was jealous of the fact that the young man was allowed to touch her when he could not. Their arrangement wouldn’t allow for it and the Noble Stag never went back on his word.

Even so, he felt compelled to do something to put the other man in his place.

Therefore, the Original made his way out onto the dance floor with that stealthy grace of his. He swept in behind the otherworldly lady, keeping his hands shoved into his pants pockets to keep himself from the temptation of reaching for her.

“My darling Eternity,” whispered Elijah, right by her ear, “what on earth do you think you’re doing?”

He could see her shiver at the feel of his warm breath and at the sound of the deep rumble of his voice. He smiled slightly, before licking his lower lip and schooling his expression into more neutral territory.

“You know perfectly well what I’m doing, Elijah. I’m dancing,” she murmured back, discreetly.

“Yes, I can see that,” the ancient vampire said. “However, I do believe that while I have promised not to touch you, our agreement states that you belong to me for the next month. You are mine and I do not like it when my possessions are touched by others without permission.”

Eternity whirled on him, ready to venomously retort, when she was caught by surprise. She hasn’t expected to have his face so near hers, having miscalculated the distance between them. The lady startled, her sapphire eyes wide as saucers and luscious pink mouth hung open in her surprise.

He watched with much interest as her dark blue depths flitted down to his own mouth, which wasn’t far from her own lips. In fact, just a little motion forward and their mouths would touch. Yet, he didn’t dare close the distance. He couldn’t. She had to make that move. She had to speak those three little words that would grant him permission to touch her, to kiss her.

The boy had been forgotten by the two entranced immortals and the whelp didn’t seem inclined to get in the way of them. He simply faded into the background without so much as a parting word.

Elijah remained perfectly still with a dark hunger filling his face, despite how hard he tried to hide it. He tried to keep his desire for her at bay, but found it impossible.

He could see it was very much the same for her. He could tell by how taunt she was and how her already dark eyes darkened even more that powerful desire coursed through her as well. Even the way she licked her lips and the way her chest heaved with barely contained restraint gave her away.

And just for a moment, the Original wondered if she’d give in to it, so soon into their reunion. However, he wasn’t foolish to hope that she’d actually throw caution to the wind and give into the passion she felt for him, and dismissed it from his mind almost as quickly as it had come.

“Be careful, Elijah,” breathed the ethereal beauty, once she overcame her lust as he knew she would. A defiant look overtook the desire as she sneered, “You might find yourself on the wrong side of me, if you dare to speak of me as an object to be possessed again.”

“Are you challenging me, Sweetheart?” He rumbled, feeling that more feral, baser part of him emerging in the face of her defiance.

Eternity didn’t flinch at his intimidation tactic. Instead, she growled in answer, “No, it is not a challenge, but a promise.”

Elijah wanted to act physically. He wanted to punish her for talking back to him in the most delicious of ways.

He recalled the times in the distant past where she would argue with him, usually about Niklaus’s poor behavior, and he’d have the same desire. Though, back then, he had been able to act on it. It had been a bit of foreplay between lovers, despite the fact that they had never gone to bed together. It had been a promise of things that would have come to pass, had she not escaped him.

Now, the vampire was bound by the rules of their contract. He couldn’t lay hard upon her, no matter how his fingers itched to fist those soft white locks of hers or how his mouth ached to devour hers as he used to.

“You are bold, my darling Eternity,” said Elijah. “Surely, you think you have an advantage with the rules of our agreement in place, but do not forget that it is I that has the control here. I can and will bend you to my will, Sweetheart.”

Eternity continued to gaze at him defiantly, but it was clear by the way her eyes searched his that she was weighing her options.

He stared right back, hoping that she’d stand down. He didn’t want their reunion to turn ugly so soon into it. Yet, he was prepared to assert his authority over her, if necessary.

In the end, victory was his. The lady backed down, lowering her gaze in submission with some initial hesitation.

“Shall we return to our seats? I do believe our dinner is waiting,” said Elijah, gesturing toward the bar, where two baskets of food sat.

With her head held high, Eternity casually made her way back over to the bar, as if it had been her idea to return there and not his suggestion that drove her.

He followed her over, elated with a sense of victory. As she sat gracefully upon the bar stool, so did he next to her. He watched with amusement as she tuckered into the food in front of her, essentially ignoring him.

That was fine with him. She could ignore him all she wanted, for the time being.

Elijah tended to his own meal, picking up the burger with as much poise as one could eating something so greasy.

It was delicious. The best bar food he’d ever had. Although, that wasn’t a surprise since it had been he himself that had recruited the best cook for the club. 

The meat was tender and juicy and seasoned perfectly with pepper and garlic. The lettuce was crisp and the tomatoes were fresh. There wasn’t mustard as a condiment, only light amounts of ketchup and mayonnaise. The fries were sweet and buttery with the right amount of crunch and none were burnt or over cooked.

Elijah looked over and saw that Eternity was very much just as enamored with the food as he was. She hummed pleasantly with her eyes fluttering closed with each bite she took.

He found it adorable, as well as surprisingly human of her. Despite having known her already, it was always strange to see the immortal lady from beyond the stars behave in such an earthy way. Sometimes, he forgot that she was such a being, more so a powerful queen that was simply other.

Eternity had once told him that her humanness came from her many years on Earth, the place where she spent most of her time. It was simply the influence of being around mortals, existing in the human world that made her seem down to earth at times.

Elijah found her to be an extraordinary, contradictory creature that could be unconventional and not what one expected. In fact, she was being contradictory at that very moment. She was a unicorn by nature, a herbivore from what he understood of the mythical creature, yet she was enjoying a juicy piece of meat as if she were human.

“What? What is it?” The lady asked him suddenly, as she covered her mouth while she chewed.

The Original blinked rapidly, having not realized that he had been staring at her. Then he noticed she had a bit of ketchup on the corner of her small mouth and handed a cheep paper napkin to her, “Forgive me. You have a bit of ketchup on your face.”

Eternity took the napkin and quickly wiped the red blob away carefully, “Thank you.”

“That burger must be good, if your gracious lady is making a mess of herself,” he teased her to cover up the awkwardness of being caught staring at her.

She gazed at him in annoyance, before breaking out into a small smile, “One doesn’t need to be proper, when the food is good. Not even in regards to someone like myself.”

Elijah chuckled.

With it, the tiff they just had seemed to fade away into nothingness and they became companionable once more.

Then he offhandedly remembered that urgent way she had looked at him back at Calypso’s just before the nymph had interrupted their chat and became curious as to what important thing she had wanted to say to him.

Looking at her as she continued to eat, Elijah said, “I just recalled that you were about to say something to me before your Calypso came into her office. It seemed important. So, what it was you were going to say?”

Eternity abruptly stopped mid-bite and looked at him with a wide-eyed expression, before forcing it from her face as she casually replied, “It was nothing that important. In fact, I don’t remember what it even was.”

Then she went back to devouring her dinner, leaving him to curiously wonder just what it was she had been going to say.

**To Be Continued....**


	5. Bringing Her Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers! It’s been a minute since I updated any of my wips. This chapter was a bit of a hot mess, but I tried my best to fix it up. Even so, I’m still not sure about it, but hopefully it’s adequate. As always thanks for reading! I appreciate you all! <3

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

Once dinner had been throughly enjoyed and paid for, Elijah escorted Eternity back into his car and drove her to her new home for the next month - the Mikaelson Compound.

The old Abattoir that had been converted from slaughterhouse into luxurious mansion centuries ago by the Mikaelsons had been reclaimed by the Originals in recent times, after having abandoned it at the beginning of the twentieth century because of Mikael’s descent upon them.

Eternity would surely remember it from their past, having visited on a number of occasions. Therefore, it wouldn’t be a completely strange place that he has taken her to live.

Elijah parked his car in the underground garage. Once the car was off, he climbed out at the same time his lady did.

“I remember this place,” said the ethereal beauty as she looked around the garage, while she gently shut the passenger side door. “I used to visit you here under the guise of visiting Rebekah, if I recall correctly.”

The Original smiled fondly as he came around the car to her side, “Yes and what lovely visits they were, Sweetheart.”

She warmly smiled at him in return.

“Shall we?” He asked, gesturing for her to head in the direction of the door that would lead out into the interior courtyard.

Eternity nodded and went ahead of him, heading inside with him following close behind.

She picked up the skirts of the long flowing gown she wore and climbed the short set of stairs leading to the door gracefully. She opened the old wood door and went through it, into the corridor that came out into the courtyard.

Niklaus and Hayley were standing around the seating area, arguing about their daughter as they often did. They’re yells echoed off the walls and were deafeningly loud to Elijah with his sensitive hearing and all.

However, the moment that Eternity’s shimmering, flashing self appeared the two hybrids ceased their bickering and turned to the strange creature that had entered their home.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” murmured Niklaus as he took in the sight of the ethereal beauty, gazing at her as if she were a ghost. “Eternity, you have returned.”

The ethereal beauty stopped dead in her progression, “Niklaus.”

Elijah immediately stepped in beside his taunt, slightly agitated companion, using his presence to distract her from lashing out at his brother. He anticipated the possibility of an attack, since wouldn’t be the first time she had violently confronted Niklaus.

In the past, the few physical confrontations between those two had left his brother bloodied with a bruised ego every time. One time, she had almost killed him. It was lucky that he had been able to talk her down or else Niklaus would have been finished that time.

Afterwards, the arguments between himself and the lady would begin, resulting in temporary separation until they would come together again to apologize and patch the tears in their budding romance. And they always came back together. At least, until that last time when Eternity had walked out on him.

Elijah knew it had been his indifference to his little brother’s bloodlust that had been the cause back then. He had since regretted not being more thoughtful of her position on the matter, having been so used to standing by his siblings devotedly to an unhealthy level that siding with Niklaus had been automatic.

Eternity was a creature of light, one who held innocent life in high esteem and did everything in her power to protect it. She had simply wanted them to do better, to be better than the monsters they had become. Yet, besides his defense of his siblings abhorrent actions, he had also grown lukewarm in his care for others — those who’s deaths were completely unnecessary.

That was his fault.

In the years after the ethereal beauty’s departure, Elijah had been more vigilant, trying his damnedest to find ways to curb his little brother’s appetite for killing for sport. He had found moderate success in that until their fallout, when the older Mikaelson had thought his siblings had been lost to him because of Niklaus’s actions. Then the unnecessary killings had begun again in their separation.

And they had continued, even after Elijah’s little brother had broken the curse upon him and he had become a full hybrid. In fact, they had continued until after the birth of Niklaus’s miracle child, Hope. Once she was born, it seemed his taste for reckless violence had faded and he had seemed to have found a peace that he had never knew before.

Eternity seemed to notice this as well, Elijah observed. She relaxed almost right away, gazing at the younger Mikaelson curiously.

Elijah glanced over at Hayley to gauge her reaction. He found that she gazed at the ethereal beauty with a mix of awe and jealousy. It was as if she could sense the history he shared with her. Her thoughts were plain upon her young face. She was in awe of her otherworldliness, yet envious of what she just knew was an intimate relationship they had.

The young woman’s jealousy stemmed from her feelings for him. He had been kind to her when she had been pregnant with his niece. He had protected her, cared for her, but not for the reasons that she thought. He had only done those things because of the miracle child she had been carrying - the child that the older Original believed was his brother’s redemption.

Fighting for Hayley had been fighting for his brother’s salvation, nothing more.

Yet, he had never rejected the loving gazes, the flirtations, and the companionship she had sought. In fact, he had participated in it all, mostly out of loneliness. He had just left behind another lover that had meant a lot to him - Katerina - and had latched onto Hayley’s affections for distraction from the heartache, something which wouldn’t have been the first time.

Now, Elijah was suffering the consequences of his actions in the form of her green eyed monster. Or at least, he would be, he was sure.

Like his mistakes with Eternity, this problem was his fault too.

“Brother, you remember Eternity,” said Elijah, turning back to his brother.

“Yes, how could I forget?” Niklaus replied, his bright blue eyes never leaving the lady. “One can never forget when they’ve come into contact with a goddess.”

The older Mikaelson didn’t appreciate the flirtatious way that his brother spoke to the lady, but kept it hidden away under his polite, neutral demeanor.

Eternity rolled her eyes and scoffed, “You know better. I’m no god.”

Elijah smiled at her adorable response, while his brother chuckled.

“Would someone like to tell me what is going on right now?” Hayley piped up, gesturing toward Eternity. “Who is _she_? Who _are_ you?”

The two Originals looked at the feisty brunette apologetically.

“Forgive me,” Elijah apologized. “This is Eternity. She’s going to be staying with us for a while. Long story.” Then he turned to the otherworldly woman and said, “Eternity, this is Hayley Marshall, the mother of Niklaus’s daughter, Hope.”

“Daughter?” Eternity questioned at once, looking between the two men.

Niklaus straightened proudly, “Yes, since you’ve been gone, love, a lot has happened. I broke the hybrid curse, had a drunken one night stand with Hayley, and conceived a child from it. Now, I have a child.”

“ _Our_ child, Klaus,” corrected Hayley irritably, emphasizing. “She’s _our_ child, not just yours.”

While Elijah’s brother rolled his eyes at her in exasperation, the lovely brunette turned her attention back on the older Original and next asked him rather curtly, “Why exactly is — Eternity? Is it? —staying here?”

“A wager had been made and Elijah was the winner of it,” explained Eternity patiently. “A bargain has been struck. As part of that bargain, I was...requested...to come stay here for the next month.”

“A wager? A bargain?” Niklaus chimed in, intrigued, before Hayley could respond. “Whatever does that mean?”

Elijah’s brother looked at him curiously, seeking the details missing from the lady’s vague reply to Hayley’s question. There was also a bit of amusement in the hybrid’s bright eyes that annoyed him, leading him to decide to end this conversation immediately.

“I think that’s enough questions for the moment. Sweetheart?” he deflected, looking at Eternity and nodding toward the stairs - a signal for her to follow him.

However, she didn’t move. Her focus singularly on Niklaus.

“You’ve changed, Nik,” the ethereal beauty murmured, hauntingly. “Your aura is calmer than last I saw you. The fires of rage are not as bright within you as they once were. It seems parenthood has brought at least some semblance of peace upon you.”

Elijah frowned at her, not at all pleased with the fact that she had not immediately followed his directive, but also in displeasure of the way she gazed at his brother. It was almost affectionate, the expression that crossed her face. She smiled slightly at him. Their eyes locked for seconds longer than he liked.

“So good of you to notice, E. Does this mean you will not be seeking to end me anymore?” Niklaus inquired curiously.

Eternity smirked, “Perhaps not. We shall see.”

Then she finally departed from the two hybrids, finally following Elijah’s directions and headed for the stairs.

Elijah discreetly noticed the way his younger sibling’s eyes followed her progression with a slight smile he tried to suppress, before he turned to follow Eternity. He found himself curious about it and their flirtatious exchange, as they had never interacted that way back when he had first courted the lady. In fact, he’d say they had despised each other in those days.

Then he thought about her reaction to Niklaus upon entering the courtyard, wondering suddenly if her initial agitation had been something else entirely. He couldn’t help but ponder if there was another reason for such a stiff reaction.

Once Eternity reached the top of the stairs, she waited for him to join her, since she didn’t know where they were going.

Elijah went ahead of her, leading her down the corridor toward one of the unoccupied bedrooms, where she could reside while living with him and his family. He didn’t speak to her about what transpired downstairs, waiting for them to be in private quarters before confronting her about it.

However, the lady seemed uninterested in waiting, for she amusedly said, “I do believe you’re jealous and for the second time since leaving Calypso’s.”

He stopped abruptly halfway down the hallway and whirled on her with visible indignation, “Excuse me?”

Elijah thought about it a moment, thinking about the way his brother had been secretively gazing at her downstairs. They way he had been looking was almost affectionate. A slight agitated feeling slowly heated inside him at the remembrance and he concluded that yes, he was, in fact, jealous.

It turned out that it was true what she said and he hated it. Thus, he was damned if he would ever admit to it, despite her awareness of it.

“You know, it’s not a surprise,” Eternity continued as if he hadn’t spoken at all. “You’ve always been jealous of anyone who dared to even look at me. So it makes sense that you would be such in regards to Nik.”

“That’s not true,” denied Elijah weakly.

So, she had noticed his brother’s staring as well, he thought.

“If I recall, you were once also jealous of that one young werewolf,” rabbled on the ethereal beauty, still refusing to acknowledge his denial of her accusation. “Remember him? He was the son of the alpha and he was completely head over heels for me? So infatuation was he that he would try to get me to talk or dance with him at every function. Remember? And you would always intervene on my behalf, making certain that he knew to whom I belonged!”

Elijah found her constant talking to be a bit strange. It wasn’t like her to carry on this way. It was almost as if she was nervous about something. Whatever it was, it had him curious to know.

First, he quickly protested over the incident with the infatuated werewolf, “Well, he was a moron, who was so far beneath you, to begin with. I was simply doing you a favor, Sweetheart, by putting him in his place, far away from you. Though, it didn’t help that you would encourage him with flirtatious talk as if you were not already spoken for.”

Eternity grinned playfully, “You were so jealous! Hence why I would feign interest in that boy, just to get a rise out of you. I considered it a sport in those days.”

Elijah’s jaw tightened, not at all finding this bit of information amusing, temporarily forgetting about her and Niklaus. He didn’t like being played with, which was exactly what she had just admitted to doing. It didn’t matter if it were a current offense or a past one, it made him angry.

With a dark gaze, he approached her, coming to a stop just shy of touching her.

Eternity stared up at him fearlessly, her expression growing sultry and her sweet voice dropping into a seductive purr, “Oh, Elijah. You cannot say that you didn’t enjoy it, this game we played. In fact, if I remember correctly, you found it thrilling. You enjoyed putting the unworthy in their place, because it usually involved your mouth upon mine.”

She leaned forward until her lips were a breath away from his own.

_That little tease!_

It took everything in Elijah not to violate their agreement and give into the temptation she presented him. He wanted to close the distance. His hand twitched with the desire to fist her hair. He could practically feel the soft, wispy locks between his fingers, remembering the way they felt very well. At the sight of her mouth so near to him and at the feeling of her warm breath upon his skin, he licked his lips in repressed hunger.

He wanted to kiss her, if only to remove that teasing smirk from her face.

However, he willed himself into holding back - a nearly impossible feat. Nearly.

“This way, Sweetheart,” the Original murmured, his eyes flitting down to her luscious rose pink lips as temptation dared him to give in, despite his resolve not to.

His mouth opened and his head drew just a fraction closer. He could nearly feel her lips against his own.

_Yes, just a little taste..._

Elijah swiftly put distance between them, before he did violate their arrangement.

“Come along,” he muttered quickly, turning back around to continue the journey toward the unoccupied bedroom, with her grinning knowingly behind him all the way.

Once they arrived, he escorted her inside the spacious room that would be her living quarters for a time, which happened to be right next door to his own bedroom.

There was a large bed centered on the right wall with two end tables that had lamps sitting upon them. Several pieces of art decorated the walls, including one large on over the bed that depicted a beautiful field of wildflowers, which was rather fitting for Eternity.

On the opposite side of the room was a full en-suite bathroom and an old wood desk nearby, as well as a small shelf with old artifacts from the past resting upon it. Straight ahead were the large double doors with sheer curtains covering them that lead out to a balcony over looking the French Quarter.

It was a fine room, indeed, and Elijah knew the lady would be happy with it, if her awed inspection of the space was any indication.

As Eternity explored the room, the curiosity over his brother and her got to him and he finally decided to broach the topic of Niklaus and her odd friendliness with him. Not to mention, the strange affectionate look the hybrid had given her.

“So, do you wish to tell me what was going on with Niklaus and yourself, Sweetheart?” He asked.

The shimmering woman looked up from her inspection of the nicknacks with a teasing smile and he nearly regretted asking. However, her expression quickly shifted into one of uncertainty and that drew his curiosity to her answer, whatever it may be.

She turned to him fully as she wringed her hands together nervously, before she sighed frustratedly at herself. “The truth is that Nik and I might have spent some time together many years ago, long after you and I parted ways,” she confessed.

Elijah frowned, fearing his suspicions were true. That there was something between his brother and his lady.

“It’s not what you think, Elijah,” Eternity reassured him quickly. “Nothing happened between us, though I suppose it could have, if either of us had been so inclined.”

He sighed, not out of relief, but to steel himself as he next asked, “Alright, Sweetheart. I think you’d better start at the beginning.”

**To Be Continued....**


End file.
